narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Expanding Rasengan
This article is the property of Keam2637, and must NOT be edited at all times, aside by the creator himself. The Expanding Rasengan is a more stronger and devastating version of the Big Ball Rasengan, and is Yuuichi Uzumaki's counterpart of the Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan. Overview After seeing Naruto Uzumaki utilize the Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan and knowing the cores and priciples of it, Yuuichi came into realization the weaknesses of the base technique, and decided upon altering the components and characteristics of it in hopes of creating a new move with the same destructive capability but with more mobility and versatility. With more understanding with the Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan via studying and observation, with a clone initially responsible for the composing part of the technique, Yuuichi finally managed to compose the power of the original jutsu into a high-density Big Ball Rasengan-sized attack before making it expand and explode upon contact, dealing both incredible damage and the surprise factor of seeing the overall changes of the attack to the opponent. Usage and Improvement First, a user creates a Big Ball Rasengan before ramming it into the enemy, then seconds after making contact with the opponent, the said Rasengan then expands and explodes, causing serious and devastating damage to the opposition. A clone is normally used as a helping hand in the forming of the technique, but with enough mastery, a user can even utilize this jutsu on their own, as seen with Yuuichi Uzumaki's case in his final battle in the Fourth Shinobi World War. in his human form.]] The strength of the technique can still be increased however, as the more chakra is imbued into the attack, the more destructive prowess the technique gets, although reaching the maximum ceiling height doesn't really provide the attack with much difference compared to a usual strike formed with a normal amount of chakra as there's a limit to the composing component of the jutsu. Too much chakra utilized in the formation of the attack and the sphere will lose shape, and therefore will explode before inevitably dispersing, in a similar manner to when Naruto Uzumaki tried to create a Tailed Beast Ball while in his first-grade Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. Also, as Yuuichi or a user becomes stronger, the technique itself will also automatically get an increase in strength, this also applies to the state of having a stats-enhancing state, or states, active while the jutsu is used and formed, as after all, those states normally help in making a user stronger in every, or at least, various aspects necessary for a battle anyway. Senjutsu Influence With Sage Mode active, the senjutsu-enhanced variant of the technique, named , can be utilized by capable users, such as Yuuichi, the one who came up with the technique himself. The prowess of the senjutsu version, as already witnessed several times, is far beyond that of the original counterpart's, to the point of making the likes of Itachi surprise when he first saw Yuuichi use it. Trivia .]] * The principals and outlook of this technique came from a similar jutsu used by Naruto Uzumaki in the various games from the Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm series.